Perseus Jackson, Pirate Captain
by ravenclawjedi
Summary: Percy Jackson is the Captain of the Argo II, a pirate ship. After meeting Annabeth Chase, a merchant's daughter, he thinks of a way to earn money by holding her ransom. However, she proves hard to keep prisoner. Percy's problems also include her mysterious fiancee, a young fortune teller, and the law enforcing authorities. (This is mainly a Percabeth adventure AU set in 1700s)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. This is an AU set in the late 1700s. I hope you enjoy it, I'll do my best to make it interesting.**

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus.**

Smears of black now stained the polished wooden floors. Sparks and ashes lingered in the air and accumulated like snow. Boots clicked on the floorboards and screams pierced the air, accompanied by cannon fire. The typically peaceful waves now raged, tossing the ship.

The captain breathed in the familiar scent of gunpowder, basking in the glory of yet another successful looting. Piracy was a difficult business if you didn't know what you were doing. Good thing Percy did. He was currently engaging the crew of the _Atlantic Angel_ in battle, and he'd given the order to board and loot already. The ship looked new and the crew looked young, the poor things probably hadn't had experience with sea travel and piracy.

"Captain, the vessel has been boarded." A boy said. His curly hair blowing in the wind, he was currently lighting a cannon and aiming for one on the ransacked ship.

"Great Leo. From the looks of those crates, I'd say this is a trade galleon that's full to the bursting point with goods. We'll get a good profit." Percy high-fived Leo as the cannon fired.

The cannon ball's impact was accompanied by a girl's shriek. He froze. Percy may steal for a living and slaughter men to save his neck, but he had morals. He would not have a girl harmed, he respected his mother too much for that. But why was she on the trade ship? As anti-feminist as it may be, the crew was usually men.

He slung a grappling hook over the side of the ship and onto the cargo galleon's rigging. He gave it a tug to see if it would hold, then swung himself from his own ship, the _Argo II_ onto the other one. The _Argo II_ was a Brig that Leo and Percy had acquired some years ago when they first began piracy. They'd won it in a game of cards in a pub, then Leo fixed it up. It was a cool ship, but the galleon looked elegant to Percy, with the cursive script depicting the title _Atlantic Angel_ on its side.

By now, most of the cargo ship's crew had been captured, but one man still stood strong. He was older than the other crew men, with a brown beard and a care worn face. His hat and jacket made it clear he was the captain. He was fighting Percy's crew, Beckendorf and Michael Yew. Both of them at once. Impressive for an old guy. Beckendorf did a quick swipe towards the man, who parried, and Michael kicked at his shin, causing him to grit his teeth.

"Need help?" Percy asked, stepping forward. Beckendorf smiled, striking over the captain's head, but the older man blocked gracefully. Michael wasn't very good with a sword, as Percy knew, so he just kicked, trying to get him to fall. Percy and Beckendorf both attacked now, but the Captain shook his head and began blocking faster and dodging a couple of times. He pressed his sword to the hilt of Beckendorf's and it clattered to the deck.

Michael was persistent. The Captain eventually dropped to one knee. Michael smirked.

A heeled leather shoe stepped on Michael's boot, causing him to grunt and pull back his foot. Percy looked behind the captain, and stopped slashing at the Captain. Behind the man were two girls, about his age of sixteen to seventeen (Who cares about birthdays?). The first one wore a blue gown with lace, and a blue bonnet. Blond ringlets spilled around her shoulders, surrounding her powdered face. Her eyes didn't fit the frilly girl look though. Her gray eyes were analyzing him and Michael.

Next to her stood a girl with choppy brown hair in feathered braids, and much simpler garments. A plain cream colored dress and an apron. No powder on her caramel colored skin. Her colorful eyes startled him too.

"Captain Jackson, we've tied him, what now?" Beckendorf asked. He looked back and saw that the Captain had been tied up and placed by the main mast with the rest of the crew.

"Send the Stolls to check the cargo in the hold. Check everything on board." Percy said, and they obeyed.

"Captain Jackson, a word, if I may?" The old Captain asked. He sat with his hands folded as if he were relaxing with some tea. "You see, we were traveling, not delivering, so I'm afraid all I've to offer is my money. You may take it in exchange for leaving us. You see, we'd much rather not be delayed, as we have limited days' worth of food and water on board. We must set out soon, or starve." Percy wondered what cards the old man was trying to play. He'd just admitted weakness. "I am saying this, knowing that it portrays us as weak. I do not think you have the capability to kill a whole crew of men, Captain Jackson. You really don't appear the type."

Percy looked at the man in front of him without speaking until boots pounded on the deck towards him.

"Hey, we checked the cargo hold! There's no crates, just luggage. A lot of it." Travis Stoll said, emerging empty handed. "Connor's checking any other rooms or compartments. But no crates so far."

"A nice deal, but this is a bit of an expensive ship, huh?" Percy asked the old Captain. He looked back to the girls, who had not yet spoken. "And she looks fancy-schmancy. Filthy rich. High class, correct?"

"I am of class, so let me school you." The blonde spoke. "I may be rich, but I am not the filthy one here. I'll give you riches in exchange for safe passage. That's all we have to offer." Percy signaled for Beckendorf and Michael to tie them up as well. The girls noticed, and they each extracted a dagger from their dress sleeve.

Beckendorf blocked as the blonde sliced towards him, but her friend managed to jab him in the leg before Michael took her dagger. The blonde knocked him out with the hilt of her blade, and started towards Beckendorf again. Percy put his own sword to her throat, and she dropped the dagger in defeat.

"Oh really?" Percy said. "So why put just you here, Goldilocks?"

"Well, this way I travel in comfort, Captain Cretin." She snapped back.

"Where are you travelling, then? Visiting family? Someone who could afford this wouldn't live on the little island colonies you're headed to, Princess." He said.

"Okay, so maybe we have business there. Clearly my family has a merchant in it, why else have the trade ship? Our business here is none of yours, pirate pig." She said.

"What business could you possibly have by sending a girl, not even an adult girl, empty handed. No cargo to trade. Explain that, curly?" Percy said, now frustrated. He was just curious now. "Look, you trust me, I trust you. Plus I'm running out of witty banter names. I'm Captain Percy Jackson, who are you?"

"I'm Annabeth Chase, this is my maid Piper McLean." The blonde said.

"Great, and what is the cargo called?" Percy pressed.

"It's a better trade than cargo, but the trade I offer you is money. Will you take it?" She said, annoyed.

"Not letting you go until you explain why they sent an underage girl on a useless expedition to the islands." Percy said. "What exactly could be worth more than cargo? Huh? What's worth enough to be sent here on a _freaking galleon_? What is so valuable? What are you _trading?"_

"My hand in marriage!" She spat.

**That's it for now. I had to re-type the last part, sorry if the dialogue got a bit weird, I lost track of what they revealed already. I know it was repetitive :/**

**Anyway, who'd like to guess who Annabeth is engaged to? **


	2. A dangerous plan

**Hi! Pretty much everyone correctly guessed who the fiancée was, but I'm not going to reveal it in the story just yet… Anyway, more chapters very soon **

Percy signaled for the girls to be held while he inspected the ship. He went into the cargo hold, and located the luggage. He opened it.

The bags were of an excellent quality fabric, with a beautiful pattern of swirls embroidered onto them. Those should be worth something, he thought. The contents consisted of a sky blue silk dress, undergarments (which he blushed at), and an assortment of satin gowns in pastel colors.

"Bingo." Percy thought. "Her family must really be rich if they sent such a big ship just for her, with all these fancy clothes and crap." He laughed. Then a thought hit him. If she was worth this much just for her to be content and comfortable on a journey, how much would they spend if she were to be taken for ransom?

He smirked. Now he'd have a decent profit from this ship for sure.

He went back on the deck to find that the ship's Captain, the man with the brown beard, was talking to Beckendorf. As Percy grew closer he could hear what the Captain was saying.

"- we can give you gold, but I'm afraid the ship has no merchandise, as you've been informed. I do have a suit you may take instead, it may sell well." The man was saying. Trying to bargain. Again. They really won't give up, will they?

"Captain, what's your name?" Percy asked. As a force of habit, Percy held out his hand for a shake. Then he remembered the Captain's hands were bound.

"Captain Chiron Brunner, and forgive me if I do not take pleasure in meeting you." The aging Captain said, and shook Percy's hand as best he could.

"Well, Captain Brunner, I have to speak to my crew for a second, then we can bargain." Percy said. He'd never been good at scaring people. He was in the job because he needed the money, he didn't have to take pleasure in the plunder.

Percy beckoned Leo over. Leo obeyed.

"Leo, I found some expensive looking gowns in the girl's luggage, I think we can get some cash for those, but I have this crazy idea…" Percy said, and Leo smiled.

"No way, last time you had a crazy idea, we ended up with a hole in the Captain's quarters and burnt curtains." Leo said.

"Dude, how was I supposed to know that gas was actually flammable? Anyway, this one's better." Percy explained. "Look, we take Blondie and the other girl and demand money for their safe release."

"Huh." Leo considered it for a moment. "Hey, I don't know. It's not bad, but how will we get the word to her family? How are we going to meet up with her family to bargain without getting arrested?"

"Oh come on! This isn't the stone ages! It's the eighteenth century!" Percy said. "We can write letters."

"Percy, can either of us write legibly?" Leo laughed. "Besides, how will we deliver the letter? Go to a mail coach and say, 'hey, can you deliver this threat for ransom, please?' Come on!" Leo turned thoughtful. "I know! We'll mail it via delivery pigeon."

"Fine. I guess we'll just escort her personally to her house with a sword at her neck, get the cash and hightail it out of town." Percy said.

"hmm… Well, why not. It's worth a shot." Leo agreed.

"Captain Brunner, you will all go to your destination." Percy announced. Annabeth sighed in relief, but the Captain looked doubtful.

"However, we've decided to join you. You'll be our hostages. Once we reach the port, where Miss Chase will indeed meet her fiancée, you will be handed over in exchange for money." Percy explained.

"Ugh." Annabeth groaned.

"Oh, come on, Miss Annabeth." Percy smirked. "Someone as spoiled and valuable as you is surely used to having an escort. For your safety." He stepped closer to her. "Wouldn't want you getting hurt by outlaws, would we?"

She spat at his boots.

"Hey, be that way if you want." Percy said. He turned back to his crew. "Okay, I need some of you guys to sail the ship back to our usual island. You know the one." A few crewmembers led by Beckendorf swooped on the ropes back to their own ship. "The ones of you still here, we gotta keep our prisoners under control until we hand them over."

Leo nodded and went to steer.

Percy sat down by some barrels of food. He was starting to think, but the smell of fish coming from the barrel stopped his thoughts. Oh crap. Provisions. This ship was stocked with enough provisions for its own crew. Now that the pirates were added…

"Leo, we're gonna have to stop somewhere for more food." Percy called out. "No way we'll make it with so many of us and so little provisions."

"Okay. I'll head to the port a few miles from… oh, no, not that one, they don't like us. We'll go to the market place by the… wait, they hate us too. Um… I know! We'll go to that one with the weird psychics and card-readers and stuff. They're weird, but we haven't offended them… yet…" Leo sighed and shifted his steering.

"Oh, wait, we should put the girls in their chambers. They must be tired of standing." Percy said to Leo. Leo nodded.

Percy walked over to Piper and Annabeth.

"Piper, how many weapons does she usually carry?" Percy asked, gesturing to Annabeth. Piper smiled.

"Enough." She said.

"Oh, great. Well, you two are gonna have to stay in your chambers for today, we'll dock at your stop in a couple days anyway." Percy led them to the hallway, keeping close watch on Annabeth's hands, until they got in the room and closed the door. He ordered two crewmen to guard the door.

This should be interesting.

**I hope you liked it. I'm doing my best to update often, but I might not update in a couple days due to school sometimes. Please keep this in mind. **

**Anyway, please review, I definitely enjoy reading them **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello J Here's the next chapter, and don't worry, Percy's not the only one who can plan…**

I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus.

Annabeth sat on her silk sheets on her bunk. She was re-reading her books, but she couldn't focus on the story. She was too busy thinking about the distress she was in. What if the Castellans, her future family, didn't have the money? Or just didn't want to pay for her? Or if the pirates got bored and tortured her. Or worse… She snapped out of those thoughts. They wouldn't do that. She hated the Captain, yet she didn't. He just didn't look like a thug.

He didn't have tattoos or excessive facial hair or a grimy appearance. She didn't think he seemed cruel, but that didn't mean she wouldn't be cruel if she had to.

"Annabeth?" Piper said. Piper was on the floor of the room, twirling a braided strand of hair with her fingers. She picked at the little feathers she often wove into her hair.

"Yeah?" Annabeth said.

"What do you think will happen?" Piper asked.

"I think we'll be fine. They didn't look like they'd have the guts to kill us." Annabeth said.

"Worse things could happen to us…" Piper muttered.

"Ugh. We've been here for like two hours already. I just want to leave this room." Annabeth said. She knocked on her door. "I demand to use the restroom."

"Here." The guard said. He opened the door and handed her a bucket.

"Oh come on, we have a latrine down the hall." Annabeth said.

"Yeah, but you have a bucket in the room." The guard said. Annabeth groaned.

"How about I take this bucket and do as you say, then fling it at your face?" Annabeth snapped.

"Fine. You will be escorted to the latrine." The guard sounded annoyed. She smiled. Ships didn't have bathrooms **(Guys, remember this is the 1700s), **but the latrine was a closet containing a bucket. She just wanted to be stubborn and annoy the guards a bit, it wasn't more glamorous than going in her room.

As she walked down the hall, she heard voices on the deck.

"Dude, we should be at the market at nightfall." A guy said. Annabeth recognized it as the curly haired boy, Leo.

"Great. It should be quick." Annabeth singled out the Captain's voice.

"Never mind, I'll just go to my room. More comfortable anyway." Annabeth rushed into her room before the guards could reply.

"Piper!" She said.

"Yes?" Piper asked.

"Okay, so Captain Cretin and his sidekick are going on a little excursion on land tonight," Annabeth said. She took out paper. She began to write escape plans. Piper nodded once in a while or wrote a question. Annabeth didn't want to be heard. She was just nervous of being caught.

"But what if Captain Chiron is killed?" Piper said.

"He won't be. I'm pretty sure Captain Jackson was bluffing with the hardened criminal act." Annabeth explained. "Besides, Chiron can't be blamed, since he's had no contact with us since our capture. He knows nothing, and they know that."

"Alright then." Piper said. She twirled her braids in her fingers.

Annabeth settled down to read her books again.

She skimmed the pages half-heartedly for a while before there was a knock on the door.

"Guards, you guys can go join the crew with the singing on deck. We'll switch you out with the next shift soon." It was the Captain's voice.

Piper opened the door. Captain Jackson was at the door. Piper moved aside for him to step in. He seemed to be trying to look majestic or something, but he bumped his shoulder on the doorway. Annabeth stifled a giggle.

"Ouch." He muttered. Then he straightened himself and cleared his throat. "Okay, so can you elaborate on this engagement thing? I need more information so I'll know how to hand you over."

"Are you seriously asking me nicely to help you successfully kidnap us?" Annabeth huffed.

"No, I'm asking you which port we'll be docking at and at what time so I can get rid of you and high tail it before I'm arrested. I'm not going to torture you or anything." He looked slightly offended.

"And would that be because you're a decent human being or because we'd be worth less if injured?" Annabeth snapped back.

"Piper, how much exactly did you tighten her corset?" Percy asked. Piper muffled a chuckle. Annabeth shot her a glare.

"Speaking of tightening, I think you have a screw loose." Annabeth said.

The pirate sighed. "I'm really trying to cooperate here, do you want to get sold to your fiancée, or would you rather we sell you to some grubby pervert at the next dock?"

"What's the difference?" Piper muttered, causing Annabeth to elbow her. Captain Jackson was laughing.

"Okay. I need the information. Seriously." He said.

"The north dock at sunrise is when and where we would meet." Annabeth said.

"Thanks. Now was that so hard?" He smirked and left the room, eyeing the door carefully.

"You actually gave him the information." Piper said, astonished.

"Well, if that's what would get him to leave. Besides, it doesn't matter now." Annabeth said. "We won't be here.

She began to pack supplies in a pillowcase for their escape.

**I know the chapters are pretty short. They'll be longer soon, I just feel like these are the best spots to separate the plot points.**

**So, please review, and I hope it was decent. (Don't be afraid to give criticism J)**


	4. the escape

**Hi! It's escape time now. Happy Valentine's day btw :3**

It was dark outside her stained glass window. She knew there should be a slight ledge beneath it, on the side of the ship, but she as only guessing it would be big enough to step on. If it wasn't, they might end up drowning in the seemingly bottomless thrashing waves…

"Go." Piper said, undoing the window latches and pulling herself up and over the wooden frame. Her hair wasn't braided, it hung loose and uneven around her shoulders in an attempt to look inconspicuous.

Annabeth sighed and followed. They wore their simplest gowns, so they would be able to move and blend in at the dock. Trying to look different, Annabeth had also put her hair in pigtail braids. Annabeth had food and water in her pillowcase-sack. She looked at it, and ended up tossing it back onto her bed in favor of a sack of coins which she slipped into the folds of her white gown.

"What are you doing?" Piper asked.

"Don't you think two women casually strolling would look suspicious with a sack of provisions?" Annabeth hissed. "We can buy stuff, but it won't be obvious that we're stocked for a journey." She slipped through the window and scooted across the ledge with Piper.

"We're at the front of the ship. It's docking." Piper whispered. There was a splash as the anchor was dropped, and the rattling of the chains. Percy and Leo were rowing towards the dock.

"Crap. We'd have to row out…" Annabeth said. "Unless…" She looked towards the anchor, and the chain leading to the water.

"Oh, no… You have that thinking look." Piper sighed.

"Just follow me." Annabeth said, inching her way to the anchor. Once at the chain, she looked up. No one was at the railing. The coast was clear. She climbed down the anchor. Once her skin touched the frigid water, she shuddered. Piper made her way down next, cursing under her breath.

They swam close to the docks. The wooden surface was above them.

"Ugh, now what." Annabeth complained. She scanned the area for something of use… there. Some rope was hanging off the edge. She lunged upwards and snatched at it. Nothing. She kept reaching for it until Piper grabbed it, then pulled it down. It held taut.

"We're climbing up now?" Piper guessed. Annabeth nodded, and Piper began, her wet gown clinging to her legs. When it was Annabeth's turn, she noticed how rough the rope was, and how sore her hands were becoming.

The night air was cool, which would have been nice if they weren't soaked and homeless. They made their way to the marketplace. At night, only some stands were open, but it was still crowded. Merchants shouted offers over the chatter and clatter of shoppers. Produce stands, jewelry carts, and oddity shops were scattered around, with crowds of varying sizes around each. A tent at the end of the street had a painted sign that read "Madam Levesque's fortune telling booth". Piper snorted.

"That stuff's fake." She said, pointing to the booth.

"'Ello, 'ere, girls." A slurred voice said. The girls turned to find a man with a bright red face wobbling behind them, no doubt drunk. Annabeth backed up, and bumped into a cart. She and Piper fell to the dirt, the hay from the cart falling on them. The man chuckled and staggered off, leaving them.

"Oh, what a marvelous stroll, Lady Piper." Annabeth muttered. "We're not only wet and scared, but now filthy as well."

"Oh, indeed, Lady Annabeth." Piper imitated her. "And look! We have matching scrapes on our faces, and this bruise on my arm is heart shaped."

Annabeth forced a laugh. They weren't very good at lightening the mood. Her face had smudges of dirt on it, which was new to her, but hey, now they were blending in. She froze as she heard a familiar laugh coming from the street. She turned to find Captain Jackson and Leo walking around with a half-full sack of provisions. They were trying to make out something on a piece of paper, like a grocery list.

"Dude, I told you we shouldn't have let me write this." Leo said. "I can't read this."

"Same here, we'll just have to guess. I think we should get some water." The Captain said. Leo nodded. Piper turned around so they wouldn't see her face.

The guys passed them. Annabeth stiffened. She relaxed when they were gone, heaving a relieved breath. But then they returned.

"Here." Percy fished out a couple of coins and held them out to her. She struggled not to laugh. He thought they were beggars.

"Thank you, kind sir." Piper said, her voice higher than usual. Annabeth nodded. Percy muttered 'You're welcome' then they were off. Piper took the coins, then snickered to Annabeth once they were gone.

"So, what do we do with this?" Piper held up the coins. "We have plenty already."

"Wanna try to see the fortune teller?" Annabeth said. She had to admit, she was curious.

"Eh, why not." Piper shrugged. They got up, not bothering to brush the dirt off their dresses, and walked to the tent. As the breeze hit them, they remembered they were dripping wet. Annabeth hugged her arms for warmth.

"I'll take the next group, please." A voice called from the tent. Four people left the tent, and four would go in. The girls entered, followed by two others.

You know what they say. Curiosity killed the cat.

**With me being the predictable author I evidently am, I bet you guys can guess what happens in the tent.**


	5. Destinies and fates

**Hello! I'm trying to update the three stories I have going on, but I update this one faster since I have a lot more of the plot for it in my head. Thanks if you reviewed!**

You would have thought it was warmer inside the tent. It wasn't. It really wasn't. There was a chill to the air, despite the tapestry forming the walls and the torches along the structure. A crystal ball sat in the center of a circle of cushions. The group took seats. Annabeth's teeth chattered.

"Here, you seem cold Miss." A heavy jacket was draped across her back, lessening the chill of the night. But the voice… She turned to look at Piper's still shivering form, and she looked uncomfortable as well.

"Haven't we seen you two before?" He said again. It was the pirate. Ugh, she just had the best luck.

**Percy's Point of View. (Sorry, I'll try not to switch within a chapter too often, but hopefully it won't be confusing since it's kind of third person)**

Percy looked at the girl curiously. She had bits of straw in her braided hair, and her clothes were simple and smudged by dirt. Her face was hard to see in the dark tent, but she was shivering from cold even with his jacket.

"No, you couldn't possibly have." The paler of the two girls said. The one with the choppy brown hair was staring at the crystal ball with confusion. "You seem of much higher class than us here. Are you from overseas?"

"Yeah. We are." Percy said. Her voice was unsteady, but he couldn't place where he'd heard it.

"Oh. How lovely." She said. She shrugged off the woolen jacket. "Thanks, but my neighbor and I should be leaving. It's getting late." She handed the coat back to Percy. He noticed it was wet. She began to stand, but Percy snatched her arm.

"Miss, are you clothes wet? It's cold outside, so you should-" Percy was interrupted by the torches on the wall going out. One of the girls squealed. Or was that Leo?

"Welcome, travelers." A soft voice said. Percy relaxed. This was just the fortune teller making an entrance.

"I am Madam Levesque, and I will see deep into your mind and soul." The torches came back on, but they were even dimmer now. Percy could barely make out the silhouette of a young girl. She walked into the ring of cushion and sat down in the middle, placing the crystal ball in her lap.

Madam Levesque had dark skin and curly cinnamon hair. She wore a purple bandana and hoop earrings, and a simple purple dress with layers of skirts and sashes. She seemed to be younger than Percy though, which seemed unusual. He was about sixteen or seventeen (he lost count). She was shorter than even Leo.

"Who will step forth first?" She inquired. Leo raised his hand. "Alright, sir, a coin please." Leo tossed a coin to her and she put it in a pouch. She guided his hand to the glassy ball. It began to glow as she hummed something. At first the light was a cool purple, but it quickly changed to red.

Flames flickered in the see-though orb, and Leo's eyes grew to the size of the ball. Percy saw the images. It was Leo, but much younger, maybe six to eight years old. He was sitting with a woman and a man in front of a forge. He batted his hands towards to sparks, trying to catch them as the woman smiled. He accidentally knocked a jar into the fire as he caught a spark. The flames roared higher. The woman's smile disappeared. Smoke began to fill the ball. The last image shown was the man tossing Leo out the window as the building was engulfed in flames, then the woman roughly pushing the man out as well. Then Leo pulled away his hand.

"I thought this would show my future, or my character, or something. Not this!" He complained.

"I said I would look into you mind and soul. This must have influenced you quite a bit it I can see it…" Madam Levesque said. She sounded guilty. Percy knew how Leo hated to think about the fire. He said it was all his fault she had died.

"I'm sorry. I'll read your future now instead." She sighed. She muttered something, and the ball glowed again. Gunfire was heard, and smoke clouded the sphere. A wooden deck was stained with blood. A woman screamed something about a lock of hair in the distance. Leo tapped the ball until the image faded.

"Okay, how 'bout you just tell what I'll have for dinner tomorrow and make this simple?" Leo asked. Percy tried not to laugh.

"If you'd like we can end it here. They're usually not like that, the visions. I'll get you a refund, don't worry." The girl said. She smiled apologetically. Leo nodded.

"Who's next? Unless you wish to leave, which I understand…" She continued.

"No, no, it's fine. I'll go next." Percy wanted to be nice. Maybe he was being so courteous to everyone to make up for kidnapping a crew and two girls. It was a stupid thing to do, being nice to the freezing girls and the amateur fortune teller wouldn't make him any better in the eyes of the captives back on board.

She placed his palm on the smooth surface of the sphere, and it began to tingle. Images flashed by of Percy as a child. He was sitting in a room back at his house, with his tutor Miss Dodds trying to teach him to read. He took longer than he should have to make sense of the words. The image faded, revealing his mother in her shimmering blue gown, waiting for her husband, his father the fisherman, to come home from his trip. He held her hand eagerly, waiting for his dad to tell him stories about the seas, and fighting off pirates and sailing courageously through storms. He hated that memory. His father never docked. Lost at sea, they said. Madam Levesque pulled off his hand.

"Okay, I can see you don't want to go deeper into that, so let's just guess you'll have porridge for breakfast tomorrow and call it a deal." She slipped a coin to him and one to Leo. "Apologies, I'm not as skilled as my mother was…"

"Wait- You're not Marie Levesque?" Leo asked. Madam Levesque was known across the seas. If anything had happened to her, they'd have heard.

"No. I'm her daughter, Hazel. Just an apprentice really." She explained. "But my mother is out on business. She wouldn't tell me what it was though." She pursed her lips.

Percy nudged the blond girl next to him. It was her turn for a reading. No way she'd have as tragic a future as him and Leo, or as personal a past.

She had been zoned out, staring at the crystal ball in what appeared to be shock. He nudged her again, and she snapped out of it.

"Ummm… I think we'd be more comfortable knowing our future than reliving our past." She said to Hazel. Hazel nodded.

The girl put her palm on the ball, and it changed to mimic the room in the tent with them still inside.

"Strange, it usually shows an important future event… and unless you two are getting engaged here…" Hazel tapped the ball, oblivious to Percy and the girl blushing. He realized she had put on his jacket again.

"I don't know her…" Percy muttered. Leo snickered.

"Well, let's see about you, my dear. Same request as your friend, I suppose. Future only." Hazel took the brunette's hand and placed it on the sphere. Once again, it showed the tent. But Percy and Leo were in the image. They had their swords drawn, and were circling the girls. Hazel was frantically fanning her face and trying to calm them down.

"What?" Percy said. "We wouldn't do that! Madam Levesque, I hope this crystal ball came with a good warranty because it's defective." Hazel hummed something else and waved her hands at the ball. The brunette was sweating a bit nervously now. He looked back at the blurry image. It flashed and he saw Annabeth and Piper, the captives, sneaking out the window of the ship. He slapped his forehead.

"Oh, you're joking." Leo said. They all got to their feet, and the girls went back to back. Percy drew his sword, glancing at Annabeth's dagger, and Leo did the same. Hazel fanned her face.

"Never mind, Madam, that thing's pretty spot-on." Percy amended.

**Well, I'm sorry if that was fast-paced, but I don't write a lot of filler chapters. Reviews are appreciated, and have a nice day.**


	6. Urgent letters

**Hello! Thanks to reviewers as usual. Sorry about a wait, I had the **_**worst **_**author's block. (Does anyone else get that, or just unlucky me?)**

Percy was livid. Not at the girls, at himself. They literally changed their clothes and swapped hairstyles and he didn't recognize them. He raised his sword at Annabeth's dagger, but didn't strike. Neither did she.

"How'd you do it?" Leo asked.

"We climbed out the window, plunged into the sea, climbed onto the dock, then you gave us a couple coins which we used to come here." Piper said. Percy thought she sounded proud.

"Well, field trip's over, girls." Percy said. He had to refrain from shouting.

"Oh, okay. You guys think we'll give up and go with you." Annabeth said.

"No, please, don't fight! We can talk this out, don't you dare kill each other!" Hazel pleaded.

"Oh, don't worry, death is too good for these scoundrels." Annabeth said. "Madam Levesque, before you take sides, you should know some things. These two kidnapped us for ransom when they attacked our ship."

"Well, I assure you, I regret that. I wouldn't have done this if there was cargo, or if I'd known how unpredictable you two are!" Percy said. Annabeth twirled her dagger and laughed angrily.

"Oh really? I'm so sorry, this must be my fault. Next time, I'll make a note that pirates prefer to steal cargo and always have some crates ready for them." Annabeth snapped. "Your mother must be so proud of her public threat of a son, looting ships and kidnapping travelers out of gold greed!" She struck towards Percy with her dagger.

"It's not greed it's need! I need the money from this!" Percy said, jabbing at Annabeth's knife. "What, did you think I did this for shits and giggles? My father died, as you saw, and I bring home the bacon now! But no one would hire me in town. So I took on this career to support my mother!"

Annabeth almost dropped her knife from shock. Instead, she kicked Percy's legs, tripping him. Piper stabbed at Leo, but he parried. Leo swiped at Piper, who blocked it. He slashed at her leg, and while she blocked downwards he took hold of her arm. Leo pulled Piper so he had her in a choke hold, with his blade at her neck.

"Please cooperate now." Leo said. Percy was holding his ankle on the floor in pain, and Annabeth moved towards him. He warded her off with his sword, while holding his ankle with his other hand. Annabeth swiped with her dagger, and while he parried she kicked his ankle. While he groaned and dropped his sword in pain, she put her dagger to his heart and his own sword to his back.

"Nobody moves." She said. With the silence that ensued you would've thought she said nobody breathes.

"Look, from what I saw in the ball, your destinies are intertwined." Hazel said. "It's no use trying to escape."

"Madam, I don't believe in destiny." Percy said.

The fabric flap to the tent fluttered open, and a uniformed man strutted into the room. The pirates and the girls immediately released each other and hid their weapons. Leo whistled with his weapons behind his back.

"Madam Hazel Levesque, we have a letter for you. From Marie Levesque." The man announced. Hazel stepped forward, surprised and took the letter. The man nodded to her then left the tent. She tore open the envelope and spread the paper with eager hands.

_Hazel,_

_Rarely have I ever had to leave the business back home to you, and never for this long, but you must understand that I have full faith in you. Under any circumstances you've always done the right thing and I can't wait to see how well you've done. Now, you should get back to work, just wanted to check up on you._

_Lots of love,_

_Mom_

Hazel bit her lower lip and rushed back to the cushion holding the crystal ball. The others watched, mesmerized, as she pulled an envelope from underneath the cushion.

"What is it?" Annabeth asked. Percy already knew that she was curious to the point of being nosy.

"Look at this." Hazel showed them the paper. "The first letters of each sentence spell run. It's a sort of code we have, just in case our mail is checked. And see how caring she was? She must have wanted whoever was reading this to be certain I would stay here for her. She's in trouble." Hazel ripped open her yellowing envelope and dashed some golden powder on the letter, muttering something as she hovered her hand above the paper.

Blood-red ink curled onto the paper in between the original lines, forming lines, then letters, then words.

_I knew you'd figure this out. I'm under an oath not to say my business here, and you know how serious a blood oath is. But you have to run. Get away from the tent, but leave no sign that you're leaving for long. Go far away and hide. Be safe._

_Good luck_

Some of the bright powder was blotted by Hazel's tears. "She can't tell me why she's gone, they've bound her to secrecy with her own black magic. We must go now. Out the back flap." Hazel poured the remaining powder and sprinkled it onto the crystal ball. It glowed a bright purple and Hazel closed her eyes and muttered something with determination. Then the glow subsided, and Hazel placed the ball back on the cushion.

She crawled out beneath the fabric of the tent in the back, and Annabeth followed in Hazel's steps, beckoning for Piper to do so as well. Piper obliged. Whether this was out of pity for Hazel or the will to escape, Percy wasn't sure. After Percy grabbed a sack of provisions he'd left by the entrance, the pirates shrugged and walked (or stumbled in Percy's case) to the side of the tent. Once they were outside, Hazel paced in circles.

"Where will I go?" She said, frantically fanning herself.

"Hey, she could come onboard the ship with us!" Leo nudged Percy. Annabeth clenched her fists. Percy could imagine gears spinning and clicking in her mind as she wondered how best to run away now. He clamped a hand over her arm.

"You're welcome to join us if you like. We're going to a nearby island to drop off Miss Annabeth and her friend." Percy offered to Hazel. Hazel nodded gratefully and sighed.

The five of them made their way back, Annabeth kicking at Percy's shin every once in a while. Piper was being goaded back to the ship by Leo, and seemed to be arguing with him while smiling sweetly. So Annabeth was resorting to force while Piper tried persuasion.

Guilt raged inside Percy, since clearly these two girls absolutely despised him. He couldn't blame them, after all he'd ruined their trip, and possibly Annabeth's romantic life. He thought whoever married her would be a bit lucky though…

"Percy, we're boarding now. You got the sack?" Leo asked. Some crew members took the girls and escorted them on board. Percy held up the sack of assorted provisions.

"Great." Leo said, smiling. "You know, the fortune teller's pretty." He pointed to Hazel, who was clutching her letter while being rowed to the ship to board.

"Oh, I think I have a clear vision of the future." Percy said. "Bad flirting and lousy pick-up lines for a week."

"Really? Because I see happiness and romance in my future." Leo said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Percy knew one thing for sure. He didn't need a crystal ball to know the girls weren't giving up yet.

**Okay, I'll try to update ASAP, please review, tell me what you thought, you know the rest. Have a nice day **

**If you like this, I have a couple other stories you should check out. **


	7. watching the sunset

**Hi! Thanks for all the nice reviews! Here ya go **

Percy spent the next day giving instructions to the crew, goofing around with Leo, and helping Hazel get comfortable. Hazel had slept in a closet last night, since the only other empty place to sleep was the cargo hold or the deck. Although Leo had offered a pretty scandalous alternative…

"Hey, man, is it still there?" Leo asked. He pointed at the bright red mark on his tan cheek where he'd been slapped. Percy smirked. "Of course it is." He sighed.

"You've spent all day walking around like that. It doesn't even matter now." Percy said.

"I guess so. But Hazel's been in her 'quarters' all day. I think she was trying to clear out the rest of the cleaning supplies so she'd have room." Leo said.

"Hey, Leo, I think the sun's about to set. We should get some of the crew to agree on today's night shift and everything." Percy said. Leo nodded and walked off to join a group of pirates discussing who would sleep or stand watch first.

Percy looked at the dark water over the railing, remembering the tales his father had told him about the ocean. His father had been a fisherman, and a good one too. His fresh catches had kept the family well cared for and Percy had tutors to school him. He'd hated it when his dad had been lost at sea. He couldn't bear to go to the dock for months. He remembered his mom trying to find a job. That was yet another wreck. Sally Jackson, his loving, kind mother had decided to make money by scraping grub off the floor of some filthy snob. But he was filthy rich. So she worked for the man Percy had nicknamed Smelly Gabe Ugliano for years. Until Percy got the brilliant idea of piracy. Of course, he'd just told his mom that he found a job on a ship that paid well…

"Captain Jackson." One of his crew said. "The lady Chase demands to let out to see the sunset."

"Oh well, why not?" Percy said. He was still a bit confused on whether to be mad at Annabeth and Piper for escaping, or at himself for being so cruel and careless. But he had a grudging respect for Annabeth ; he knew she was being so exigent and demanding all the time to anger him.

Annabeth strutted onto the deck, her chin held high. She refused to look any of the crew in the eye. She plopped down next to Percy and rested her head on her hands.

"I take it you're either poetic enough to watch the sunset or bored enough to watch the sunset." Percy noted. Annabeth ignored him and blew a strand of hair out of her face.

"Okay, have it your way. Ignore me." Percy said. "But I have noticed that you chose to sit with me when you could've gone to any other part of the railing." She lifted her head and fidgeted with her hands. "So, is this another scheme to run away? Or will you just let us get you to your fiancée at a decent price?"

"Look, I'm still ticked off that you guys have us captive." She said. "But what I said, yesterday… about your mother, it seemed to get you madder than it should have. You know, when I said she wouldn't be proud."

"Yeah. It doesn't matter." Percy waved it off.

"I, uh, I know what it's like to look up to your mother. My mom always set high standards for me." Annabeth said. "And I admire her. It would be pretty offensive to me to be called a disgrace too."

"It's not like you were lying." Percy said. "Mom thinks I'm a crewman or a mop boy on some ship. She doesn't know I'm a pirate."

"I see." Annabeth said. She must've known it was personal, since she didn't ask. The sun was slowly descending into the horizon, painting the sky crimson. Percy didn't know why he'd admitted that, but he was glad he did. His secrecy to his mom seemed less of a weight now that someone else knew.

As they watched the sinking sun, the lap of the waves lulled them. Percy was a bit drowsy, having been up so late fetching supplies last night. Annabeth stifled a yawn. She was still filthy from her excursion yesterday. Percy's eyelids drooped.

Over a few minutes, Annabeth's head ended up on Percy's shoulder. He didn't realize until the salty breeze blew strands of her golden curls into his face. He blushed when he realized this and cleared his throat. Annabeth immediately sat up, looking flustered.

"You should get back to your quarters, Annabeth." Percy said.

Annabeth groaned and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I realize that you've been kind compared to some other pirates, but I don't like being in my room all day. Oh, don't worry I know I'll have to anyway." She huffed and glared at him.

"What? I might not have you in shackles but you're still a prisoner." Percy said. "I'm sorry, really. I don't want you guys to hate me. But I need the money from this."

"Captain Brunner offered you money for our release!" She pointed out.

"I figured selling you and the ship would earn me more." Percy said.

"Well, isn't someone greedy." She spat.

"No. You see, I…" Percy sighed. He thought he should explain about his mom, and how he didn't want her to work too hard. So he did. He told Annabeth about his dad, lost at sea. The economic problems they had. How cruel Smelly Gabe was to her, always saying "you missed a spot!" and spitting on something she'd been polishing, or tossing a cigar carelessly into a bucket of water she used for her mop. She hated the job. Percy told Annabeth how he'd thought to go into the pirate business to get money. How he'd covered it up saying he enlisted on a ship's crew. She nodded every once in a while, gazing at him with calculating gray eyes.

"I don't know why I'd tell you all that. I guess it's since I know I'll be rid of you girls for life in a couple days, so you couldn't tease me about it or anything." Percy said, rubbing the back of his neck. Annabeth was fidgeting with the hem of her dress.

"I don't mind. Glad to know you're not a greedy, heartless bucket of scum." She replied. "And I didn't give this back or say thanks yesterday." She took something off the deck beside her and tossed him a neatly folded bundle of fabric. His jacket.

"No problem. You were shivering." He said. "But really, you should get back to your quarters now. It's not like I relish your pain and laugh at your boredom, but I gotta keep things with the crew under control. They can't think I'm soft or anything."

"I see." She said. To his shock, she poked his cheek. "But you are soft." She poked him again. Percy whistled to a crew member, who escorted Annabeth back to her room.

Percy set his head on the railing. "I can't tell if she's actually warming up to me or if this is a highly developed escape strategy." He murmured.

**Ok, I know there was no action, but I think it was decent. I'm working on updating my other story, don't worry, but it takes me a bit longer to put the chapters to that one together. Anyway, I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus.**


End file.
